Viejos Romances
by Weasley Ginny
Summary: Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que GINNY supo algo de HARRY, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que HARRY supo algo de GINNY... pero, aunque las ilusiones estaban perdidas, vuelven a encontrarse.. ¿DONDE HUBO FUEGO, CENIZAS QUEDAN?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter J.K.R. 2006.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia ! Está dedicada a todos los lectores de Noches Pelirrojas, que me siguieron fielmente y que llegaron a los cien reviews ! Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Espero sinceramente que les guste, yo estoy muy entusiasmada con ella. Bienvenidos !

**Capítulo I****: Nueve años**

Un muchacho con el cabello negro azabache, de ojos verdes esmeraldas, caminaba intranquilo por una vereda pintoresca del Callejón Diagon. Se encontraba sumamente nervioso: hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí, era inevitable que estos recuerdos resurgieran en su mente después de pasar tanto tiempo sepultados. Es que la vida de Harry Potter había dado un giro de 180 grados. Muchas cosas habían pasado, y entre ellas se destacaba una: cierta pelirroja había desaparecido de su vida. En ese instante, el señor Potter se detuvo en medio de la vereda, levantando las quejas de muchos peatones a los que les había interrumpido el paso. Ginny… sí que la extrañaba… Pero hacía ya nueve años que sus caminos se habían separado, para no volverse a juntar. Si algo les había quedado claro, era eso, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no estaban destinados a estar juntos… simplemente no. Pero no era simple, pensó Harry enfadado. Él la había amado con todo su ser, y sí que había sido doloroso darse cuenta de que ella no era para él. No nos confundamos, nuestra pelirroja también lo amaba, pero un día descubrieron que no estaban hechos para estar juntos, media vuelta, y un adiós para siempre… las cosas no habían terminado especialmente bien.

Jamás se había olvidado de lo feliz que había sido a su lado, siempre tan alegre, tan llena de vida. Pero pasado un tiempo, a él comenzaron a molestarle cosas de ella, y a ella de él… la pasión se perdió, y junto a ésta, la ilusión. Finalmente una discusión, una terrible discusión, no era necesario aclararlo, hizo que aquella tortura terminara. Tortura porque ya no daba para más, y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo terminarlo… podría decirse entonces, que aquella pelea los ayudó… pero no, porque ninguno de los dos deseó nunca que las cosas terminaran así de mal. Nunca más volvieron a hablarse, nunca más volvieron a verse, y todo por un secreto afán por olvidarse mutuamente. Y ninguno de los dos lo había logrado… Fue entonces cuando llegaron los arrepentimientos, pero era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás. Harry se arrepintió de no haber luchado por ella, Ginny se arrepintió de no haber hecho lo posible por revivir aquella llama que alguna vez había estado encendida… pero nunca pudieron decírselo, y nunca se hubiesen atrevido a hacerlo, y no estamos hablando de falta de coraje, porque sabemos que a ambos les sobraba.

Harry no había logrado reconstruir su vida. No se había casado, no había tenido hijos, y eran casi nulas las chicas con las que había salido formalmente. Había dejado de visitar los lugares que eran frecuentemente visitados por la comunidad mágica, como el Callejón Diagon, pero se había negado a abandonar el mundo mágico, jamás haría eso, por nada. Sin embargo, algo le quedaba, algo que él valoraba más que nada: sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, siempre a su lado, incondicionalmente. Al principio, Ron se había mostrado un tanto frío, pero ya habían dejado esa etapa atrás. Ron y Hermione se habían casado, tenían un hijo, Michael, que tendría ya cinco años, y vivían una vida feliz, en Barcelona, a donde se habían mudado en busca de un trabajo que les ofreciera una vida mejor. Seguían en contacto con Harry, y también con Ginny, pero sorprendentemente, él nunca la había visto.

Harry reemprendió su camino, distraído, hundido en aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Entonces, un débil grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, una señora mayor había resbalado unos pasos más adelante suyo, a su lado, los contenidos de una bolsa de mano desparramados. Rápidamente se acercó a ayudar a la mujer, que se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó, ayudándola a levantarse. La señora no le respondió, aún no había levantado la vista, y lanzaba quejidos mientras se sobaba la pierna izquierda.- ¿Necesita un medimago?

- No… muchas gracias…- Dijo la señora, se levantó con firmeza dispuesta a continuar caminando, era una mujer fuerte, a pesar de los años. Harry recogió las cosas de la mujer. Se hizo un silencio.- Gracias, estoy bien, muy amable de tu parte ayudarme, querido…- pero se interrumpió al ver la cara de Harry, a quien, al encontrarse tan melancólico, aquella palabra le había traído otros recuerdos… _querido_…

- ¿Señora Weasley?- logró murmurar. Increíble, pero aquella simple palabra lo había hecho reconocerla. La mujer pareció reconocer ese nombre como el suyo, pero sin embargo, no lograba identificar al muchacho. Entonces gritó de sorpresa, y la bolsa que llevaba se le cayó al suelo nuevamente, pero no le importó.

- ¿Harry?- dijo, estalló en un llanto, y lo estrujó en un abrazo.- ¡Harry, querido¡Qué flacucho que te encuentras¿Has estado comiendo bien? Me sorprende verte por aquí… ¡creí que no volvería a verte nunca, muchacho!

- Créame, yo mismo me sorprendo de estar aquí, pero no he conseguido a nadie que me retirara algo de dinero de la cuenta en Gringotts.- Incluso al propio Harry le resultó estúpido lo que había dicho… ¡no solía ir él a buscar dinero en su cuenta por temor a encontrarse con un viejo amor¡qué tonto se sentía! Seguramente, Ginny ya lo habría olvidado. La señora Weasley pareció comprender todo en un instante, y sintió compasión, como siempre había sentido por Harry.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida? Sé que no te has casado…- Harry sonrió, por supuesto que la señora Weasley habría obligado a Ron y Hermione a tenerla al tanto de su vida.

- Nada interesante.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. La señora Weasley suspiró y volvió a abrazarlo. Le conmovió que ella siguiera adorándolo de esa forma, a pesar de lo mal que él le había agradecido sus cuidados desapareciendo de su vida.

- Tienes que venir a casa¡Arthur se pondrá feliz de verte!- Dijo la señora Weasley, con entusiasmo. Harry se sintió incómodo, no quería regresar a la Madriguera, y mucho menos si corría el riesgo de verla… pero no podía negarle ese insignificante favor a la señora Weasley después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él…

- Ella no tiene por qué enterarse, querido.- Le dijo Molly. Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado.

- Aún así…

- Vamos, no aceptaré un no como respuesta. No tiene por qué ser hoy. Pásame la dirección de donde vives, así puedo comunicarme contigo a través de la red flu. ¿Vives en Londres, verdad?

- Sí, vivo en el Valle de Godric, St. Madpole 437.

- Muy bien. Hablaré contigo pronto. Un placer verte, Harry.

- El placer es mío, señora Weasley.- Ella lo abrazó una vez más, y se alejó en dirección opuesta. Harry sonrió, pero ni bien dejó de verla, sintió miedo. Siempre les había prohibido a Ron y Hermione contarle cualquier cosa acerca de la vida de Ginny, siempre con la esperanza de que dejara de interesarle. Se había vuelto loco muchas veces pensando qué habría sido de ella, pero nunca se había rendido, por lo tanto, no tenía la menor idea de con qué podría encontrarse. La señora Weasley le había dicho que ella no tenía necesidad de enterarse que él estaría allí, pero Harry tenía el mal presentimiento de que, de una manera u otra, ella se enteraría, y de que, después de tantos años, la vería. ¡El único día que visitaba el Callejón Diagon y allí estaba Molly Weasley¿Por qué el destino seguía jugándole malas pasadas?

Aquella noche le costó horrores dormirse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue bajo el argumento de que se había vuelto paranoico, de que iría a la Madriguera y Ginny no estaría allí, y él terminaría por desilusionarse… mejor no tener en cuenta la posibilidad de verla, mejor no. La mañana siguiente, amaneció de buen humor. Se levantó, se preparó el desayuno, que disfrutó mientras leía el diario El Profeta, y luego decidió que esa misma mañana se comunicaría con la Señora Weasley. Armado de valor, echó los polvos flu en la chimenea, se arrodilló frente a esta, y metió la cabeza en las llamas.

- La Madriguera.- Dijo con voz clara y firme. Después de viajar rápidamente, y dando vueltas, por varias chimeneas, aterrizó en la vieja chimenea de la cocina de los señores Weasley. Una ola de emoción lo invadió al ver ese lugar con el que tantas veces había soñado volver a visitar, todo estaba igual que siempre, aunque había, ahora, nuevas fotos, en una de las cuales se reconoció a sí mismo, en la boda de Ron y Hermione, justo detrás de la pareja. Pero en aquella foto no estaba mirando a los novios, miraba hacia otro lado y se reía, es que justo en frente, una hermosa pelirroja le decía cosas moviendo los labios. Pensó que tal vez en ese entonces ni siquiera había entendido lo que Ginny estaba queriendo decirle, pensó que quizá estaba riendo sólo por la felicidad que le provocaba poder contemplar la belleza de su novia. Entonces, despegó la vista de la foto, porque al echar un primer vistazo hacia la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha, la vio. Allí estaba Ginny, sentada a la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre ella y con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Harry tuvo el inmediato impulso de desaparecer, pero no pudo o no quiso hacerlo: no podía evitar observarla. Tal era la inmovilidad de la pelirroja que justificaba que Harry no la hubiese visto antes. No se escuchaba ningún movimiento, ni su respiración. Advirtió que Ginny ya no era la niña que el había visto por última vez. Tenía ahora veintinueve años. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con su larga cabellera rojiza. Era delgada, no demasiado alta, más bien baja en estatura. Llevaba un vestido de verano y estaba descalza, dejando ver sus pequeños pies. En eso, Ginny retiró las manos que le cubrían el rostro, y al verla, Harry tuvo ganas de hablarle, de hacerle saber que estaba allí. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, rojos, como si estuvieran conteniendo un llanto que se esforzaba por salir, su mirada derrochaba tristeza, y un profundo cansancio. A simple vista, el agobio era evidente. De pronto, ella suspiró y miró hacia el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Harry se quiso morir, seducido nuevamente… E inesperadamente, como si sintiera que debía hacerlo, los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en la chimenea. En una fracción de segundo se vieron el uno al otro, mientras sus bocas se abrían, sin poder emitir ningún sonido, en una fracción de segundo, porque Harry desapareció al instante, y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sacó la cabeza de la chimenea de su casa. Su rostro, sus ojos castaños abiertos en sorpresa, con sus largas pestañas, sus labios, de un rosa brilloso, que tantas veces había soñado con volver a probar, y sus pecas, dándole una simpatía merecida. Corrió al baño a lavarse la cara, se miró al espejo, y la expresión en su rostro se lo confirmó: nunca lograría olvidarla, jamás.

**Notas de la Autora: **Tal vez el principio, aunque interesante, no sea del todo cautivante, pero les prometo, que va a haber muchísima acción. Es sólo el comienzo. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo. A los nuevos, les cuento que tengo otras historias, **Lejos de James Potter? **y **Noches Pelirrojas**, y que siempre me gusta recibir nuevos lectores. Bueno, muchas gracias y nos encontramos la próxima. Espero reviews ! Besos,

Male.


	2. ¿Tan solo una ilusión?

**Hola ! cómo están ? bueno, perdonen la tardanza, desde ya, lo que pasa es que tengo unos cuántos capítulos ya escritos en mi computadora desde el primer momento, pero no pasé por mi casa como en casi dos meses, y no quería escribir un capítulo nuevo que me desarticulase todos los siguientes, asíque tuve que esperar a volver a casa, para subir uno de los capítulos que ya había escrito. Me alegro de que les haya gustado la historia, es algo distinto.. al principio va medio meláncolico, pero después... yo lo definiría con frenesí, asíque a los que no les gustó tanta melancolía, no lo juzguen antes de tiempo. Aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y como siempre les recuerdo que tengo otras historias de distintas parejas, que pueden interesarles. **

**Capítulo II¿Tan sólo una ilusión?**

Ginny se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano, respirando agitadamente, aún sobresaltada. Inconscientemente, se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Por un momento, le había parecido haberlo visto… _lo había visto_… él estaba allí, no había podido ver el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas, ni distinguir su piel morena, pero estaba segura de que era él, su rostro, su expresión… sin embargo, no era posible¿qué estaría haciendo la cabeza de Harry en la chimenea de la Madriguera después de nueve años de no haber visitado dicha casa? Era imposible, no podía ser él, seguramente ni siquiera _había habido alguien en la chimenea_… sin embargo, era tan real… por un momento le pareció haber visto al hombre que una vez tanto había amado… seguramente tanto pensar en él y en los momentos que habían compartido, la había llevado a la paranoia. Es que últimamente, él había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, al mínimo, claro. Primero, aquel día que su madre había vuelto del Callejón Diagon con una sonrisa distinta en el rostro, con esa sonrisa que sólo la presencia de Harry podía provocar, tantas veces había visto a su madre sonreír de esa manera… pero durante todos esos años, esa sonrisa ni siquiera había asomado. La semana anterior a ese extraño episodio, sus pensamientos habían volado hacia él constantemente, los recuerdos… eso era todo lo que tenía de él a esa altura de su vida. Y por otro lado, el presentimiento de que al fin lo vería… no sabía cómo se sentiría si eso sucediera, suponía que por un lado, emoción, alegría, pero por el otro, temor y la tristeza más profunda. Ella lo extrañaba. En eso estaba, cuando unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Corrió a la entrada de la casa y se encontró con una radiante señora Weasley, acompañada por tres personas.

- ¡Ron!- Ginny estrechó a su hermano en un abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- lo soltó, para abrazar al pequeño Michael.- ¡Qué grande que estás¡Cuánto has crecido!

- Bueno, vinimos con una buena noticia.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡No me digas que estás embarazada nuevamente!- le dijo Ginny a Hermione, a quien abrazaba con cariño.

- Claro que no.- Respondió Hermione, riendo. Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, la cuestión es…- comenzó Ron.

- … que volvemos.- Terminó Hermione, conteniendo la alegría.

Harry tuvo que servirse varias copas de licor para relajarse. Era evidente que no estaba listo para volver a verla. Apuró otro trago y suspiró. Sin embargo, no podía pasarse el resto de su vida evitándola, algún día tendría que enfrentar su destino y volver a verla. Pero en lo que más pensaba era en el hecho de que ella lo hubiese visto, porque de eso no le cabía duda, ella lo había mirado instintivamente a los ojos, se habían mantenido la mirada por una milésima de segundo antes de que él reaccionara con un reflejo casi inmediato, y decidiera sacar la cabeza de la chimenea. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Dudaba sinceramente que ella viviese ahí¿por qué diablos se encontraba en la cocina justo cuando él había aparecido, si no era hora de comer¿Su mente, inconscientemente, quería volver a verla? Pero esa pregunta no le sería respondida, y mientras se la planteaba por centésima vez, algo lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver una lechuza negra salir por la ventana. Tomó la carta, que había caído al suelo, y observó el sobre: era de Ron y Hermione. Intrigado, lo abrió inmediatamente, y a medida que leía, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más, en señal de sorpresa.

_Querido Harry, sé que esta carta te habrá sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que no ha pasado ni una semana desde la última vez que hemos hablado, pero era necesario que supieras lo que estamos por contarte, y no tenemos tiempo para comunicarnos nuevamente contigo mediante la red flu. Queríamos que supieras que Ron y yo decidimos, ya que nuestros problemas económicos se terminaron¡volver a Londres¿No es genial? Ahora podremos verte mucho más seguido, y conocerás mejor a Michael, al fin y al cabo¡eres su padrino, y tienes que cumplir esa función! Seguramente estarás asombrado de que hayamos tomado esta decisión tan repentinamente, pero hemos estado averiguando y encontramos el departamento perfecto, no muy lejos del tuyo, además, no soportábamos más estar tan lejos de todos. Luego, cuando nos veamos, te explicaremos bien todo, para cuando recibas esta carta, seguramente ya estaremos allí. Un beso, Harry, nos veremos pronto, entonces._

_Hermione._

Harry se sintió feliz, siempre había querido que Ron y Hermione regresaran a Londres, y no eran pocas las veces que había tratado de convencerlos, pero Ron, que le había asegurado que algún día finalmente lo harían, le había dicho que 'todo tiene un tiempo, amigo', y él se había dado por vencido en esta empresa. _'Para cuando leas esta carta, seguramente ya estaremos allí.'_ ¿Eso significaba que lo más probable era que sus amigos ya estuvieran en Londres¡Qué gran alegría! Llevaba alrededor de seis meses sin verlos, a pesar de que, como había dicho Hermione, había hablado con ellos hacia menos de una semana.

Miró la jaula de Hedwig, afortunadamente la lechuza estaba allí. Tomó una pluma y un pergamino y escribió:

_Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo. Estoy en casa, estoy disponible. Cuando quieran, voy a verlos… quieran rápido. _

_Harry._

- Es para Ron¿de acuerdo?- le dijo a la lechuza, que ululó en señal de asentimiento. Sólo cuando la vio desaparecer por la ventana, cayó en cuenta de que ver a Ron y Hermione, significaba que muy pronto, la vería a ella también.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ginny, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Vuelven¿Definitivamente¿Vienen para vivir aquí?

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Es la mejor noticia que he oído en mucho tiempo!- Dijo, y los abrazó a los dos nuevamente.

La señora Weasley cocinaba tan bien como siempre lo había hecho, así que disfrutaron de ese almuerzo y comieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en varios días. Al terminar la comida, la Señora Weasley, Ron, Michael y el señor Weasley, que no había tardado en aparecerse cuando se enteró de la noticia, se quedaron unos minutos en la mesa, mientras Hermione y Ginny levantaban los platos. Fue por eso que ninguna de las dos advirtió a la lechuza blanca que aterrizó en el jardín, dejándole una carta a Ron, picoteó algo de pan de la panera que aún estaba sobre la mesa y reemprendió vuelo.

- ¿De quién es la carta, cariño?- le preguntó Hermione a Ron, cuando ella y Ginny volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, y lo vieron abriendo el sobre.

- De Harry.- contestó él, distraídamente. Hermione escondió la cara en las palmas de su mano, lamentando el poco tacto de su esposo, y Ginny se atragantó con el café que había estado bebiendo.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, cada vez más acercamientos, imaginense que de un día para el otro todo empieza a renacer, todos los caminos conducen a Roma, dicen. Además, está la certeza de que pronto se verán... Bueno, espero reviews, cuantos más y más lindos, mejor. Gracias por todo,

Male.


	3. De visita al tìo Harry

**Ja ! p¿Creyeron que después de tanto tiempo sin subir, iba a dejar un capítulo cortito y ya? Afortunadamente, tengo muchas ganas de subir, y de adelantar un poco esta historia, en la que me retrasé un par de semanas. Espero que les agraden los capítulos, espero reviews también! **

**Capítulo III****: De visita al tío Harry**

Ron enrojeció, consciente de que había hablado de más, se rascó la cabeza, y miró disimuladamente a Hermione, que lo miraba con un ojo, entre un par de dedos entreabiertos de las manos que ocultaban su rostro.

- ¡Harry¿Cuándo va venir, mami¿Cuándo va venir el tío Harry?- Preguntó Michael, rompiendo inocentemente el silencio. Pero Ginny no era la única que había actuado de una manera extraña, la señora Weasley se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, y, a diferencia de su marido, no parecía tener ninguna señal de sorpresa en su cara.

- Según dice aquí, cuando tú quieras, Mike.- Murmuró Ron.

- ¡Ahora!- exclamó el chico, entusiasmado- Aparécete, tío Harry.- pero nada ocurrió, aunque eso no pareció ablandarlo y siguió intentando.

- Yo, debería irme.

- Ginny…

- No, Hermione, cualquier cosa que necesiten o algún programa que se les ocurra, no duden en avisarme.- la miró a Hermione como diciéndole que después hablarían, se despidió de todos con un gesto de la cabeza, y desapareció.

- Pobre niña.- dijo Arthur.- Ahora evitarlo le será imposible.

- Yo creo que Harry lo pasará peor, él no sabe nada de la vida de Ginny…- dijo Hermione.

- ¿No sabe que Ginny…?- le preguntó la señora Weasley, extrañada.

- No, Molly, Harry no tiene la menor idea, él no lo sabe.- Las expresiones de Ron, Hermione, Arthur y Molly se volvieron preocupadas, hasta que Hermione dijo:- Deberíamos ir, Ron.

- Vamos, Michael, despídete de los abuelos.

- No quiero irme.

- Iremos a ver a Harry en un par de horas.

- Adiós abuela, adiós abuelo.

- Adiós, querido.

- Nos vemos, Mike.

- Nos mantenemos en contacto.- le dijo Hermione a la señora Weasley. Y desaparecieron, Michael de la mano de su padre.

Aparecieron en un bello departamento londinense, de cuatro ambientes, uno se trataba de la habitación de los esposos, otra de su hijo, un living y otro ambiente, que hasta el momento funcionaría como una habitación de huéspedes. Siendo Hermione una excelente bruja, un par de horas más tarde todo lo que había quedado sin desempacar estaba acomodado en su lugar. Por lo tanto, después de descansar un poco, porque no se habían detenido un solo segundo desde su llegada a Londres, decidieron ir a ver a Harry, eran cerca de las ocho, cuando se aparecieron en la puerta del departamento.

Harry abrió la puerta, y cuando los vio, se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué decir. Es que no era posible decir todo lo que para él significaba el hecho de que sus mejores amigos volviesen. De pronto, se encontró con un brusco abrazo de Ron, que él correspondió.

- Sé que hace mucho que tiempo que no nos vemos, pero aún me gustan las mujeres.- le dijo Harry. Ron lo soltó, mientras amagaba pegarle.- Hermione…- dijo Harry, abrazándola.

- Harry¿vas a prestarme tu escoba?- preguntó Michael, sorprendiendo a Harry que todavía no lo había visto.

- Claro que sí, campeón.- le sonrió- Pasen.

- Veo que has hecho algunos cambios desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.- comentó Hermione. El departamento de Harry era muy moderno, pero para disgusto de Hermione, era bastante desordenado.

- Sí, creo que así es más cómodo estar aquí.- contestó, mientras abría una botella de vino.- ¿Quieres?- le dijo a Ron, señalándola. Entonces, mientras Michael se entretenía dando vuelta la habitación de Harry, a pesar de los retos de su madre, los tres amigos se sentaron en el living, con sus respectivas copas de vino a comentarse las novedades.- ¿de pronto decidieron volver aquí?

- Tú sabes que siempre quisimos volver…- le contestó Ron- pero por algún motivo nos fuimos, y si todavía no habíamos resuelto ese problema, no tenía ningún sentido volver, por mucho que quisiéramos.

- Hemos extrañado mucho.- comentó Hermione- Y Michael necesitaba estar más cerca de lo que es su familia. Quiero decir, mis padres y los padres de Ron venían bastante, pero aún así.

- Además, nos hemos presentado en el Ministerio. Hermione ha sido aceptada en la Comisión de Protección a las Criaturas Mágicas.

- Y Ron en el Departamento de Aurors.

- Y si tenemos el trabajo asegurado, no perdemos nada con probar volver.

- No crean que los estoy cuestionando,- se apresuró a aclarar Harry- es más, me encanta la idea de que vivan aquí, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo.

- No sé si estarás enterado, pero Bill está viviendo aquí. El único que sigue en el extranjero es Charlie.

- No, no lo sabía¿sigue casado con Fleur?

- Y más felices que nunca, tienen dos hijas.- Harry no podía entender que en todo este tiempo que había estado en contacto con Ron y Hermione, hubiese sido tan estúpido como para nunca preguntar por la familia Weasley, siempre por temor a que le dijeran algo de Ginny. Entonces armó coraje, y se decidió a preguntar:

- Entonces¿Ginny está viviendo aquí, en Londres?

- Sí, sí.- Hermione parecía nerviosa, al igual que Ron.

- Ustedes… ustedes¿la han visto?

- Sí, claro.- contestó Ron.

- ¿Y está bien¿Se la ve contenta con su vida?- preguntó Harry recordando el estado en que la había visto.

- Creemos que está bien.- volvió a responder Ron.

- Harry… nosotros, bueno, no es que no hayamos pensado en ti, todo lo contrario,- dijo Hermione- pero vamos a hacer un festejo, porque estamos de vuelta y queremos verlos a todos.

- Bueno,- trató de parecer indiferente- ¿cuál es el problema?- Hermione y Ron se miraron.

- Sólo que… bueno, Ginny estará presente.

- No me digan.- ironizó Harry.

- Y también queremos que tú estés allí.

- Me imagino.

- ¿No quieres que te contemos nada de ella?- tanteó Ron.- Como para... actualizarte un poco.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- Bueno...

- Ya me contará ella... si voy a verla...

- ¿Piensas ir?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Aún si Ginny también lo hace?

- Aún si ella lo hace.

- Bueno…- dijo Ron, extrañado.

- Me… me alegro…- balbuceó Hermione.

- También yo.- se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir.- Bueno…- aflojó Harry, para romper el hielo- ¿dónde piensan hacer la fiesta?

- Bueno, nuestro departamento no es pequeño, pero de cualquier modo, el edificio tiene su propio salón, así que creemos que podríamos hacerlo ahí.- contestó Ron.

- ¿Y cuándo?- preguntó Harry.

- Y… hoy es martes, suponemos que el sábado.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y a quiénes piensan invitar?

- Bueno, a todos nuestros compañeros del colegio, creemos. A toda la familia, y a algunos amigos que nos hicimos en Barcelona.

- Una fiesta importante…- comentó Harry.

- Sí…

- ¿Cuándo empiezan a trabajar nuevamente?

- Ron empieza mañana por la tarde, y yo la próxima semana, tengo que buscar quien cuide a Michael…

- ¿Molly¿Jane?- preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a las abuelas del niño.

- No, no lo creo. No queremos darles trabajo, después de todo, ya son mujeres mayores como para cuidar todos los días a un niño de cinco años.

- Si mañana lo necesitas, puedes dejarlo aquí, no hay problema.

- De acuerdo, luego te llamo, porque creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Nos veremos mañana, supongo.- dijo Hermione.

- Eso creo.- contestó Harry, levantándose.

La familia Weasley se despidió de Harry, y lo dejaron solo. Solamente entonces pudo descargarse, pateó una silla que había allí, derribándola. Iba a verla. Él sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo presentía. Últimamente, todo estaba relacionado con ella, todo era una señal. Y ahora, después de nueve años, la vería. Furioso, se preguntó¿cómo rayos habían llegado las cosas a terminar tan mal entre ellos, si él le tenía tanto cariño?

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, ahora sí. Me despido hasta la próxima, y espero que me dejen muchos muchos reviews, contándome qué les pareció, qué se les ocurre que va pasar, dando ideas, si quieren que pase algo en especial... uds díganme. Muchas gracias por leer ! Beso,

Male.


End file.
